


House Tour

by Mergmolomal101



Category: it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mergmolomal101/pseuds/Mergmolomal101
Summary: Bev makes a house tour of her new home when she gets married to Ben
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh





	House Tour

Bev Picked up her camera “Hey Guys” she said “So, as you know I um got a divorce and I have a new husband now and this our home” she walked into the living room “This is our living room” she said as she pointed the camera toward the couch “As you can see it’s just a plain old living room” she said “There’s nothing special” she said “Wanna see our kitchen?” She asked The Viewers “This is our kitchen” she said “it’s where we eat and all that crap” she said “And Ben usually has his meetings here” she said. She saw Ben in the distance “Ben Say Hi To My YouTube viewers” she said as she pointed the camera toward him “Hey Guys Subscribe” he said they both laughed “Alright, Now let’s go upstairs” she said “This is our bedroom” she said as she pointed the camera toward their bed “And Now, I’m gonna show you one of my favorite things” she said while going to the dresser it was a picture of Ben and Bev’s wedding day the frame said “January Embers” on it “This is what we got personalized on her wedding day” she said “Anyways, I’m going to show you my office downstairs” she said. She went down the stairs “Here it is Here’s Beverly Marsh’s top secret office” she said while laughing “I have my sewing machine, laptop and fabrics here” she said “We even have a tv” she said while pointing the camera “Oh Look who’s here!” She exclaimed while pointing the camera to the dog “Joey!” She exclaimed “But Anyways, This video is not about Joey” she said “Now, I’m going to show you The laundry room” she said while pointing the camera to it. She turned the camera back to herself “Bye Guys!” She exclaimed and ended the video


End file.
